Gwanunig Estel
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: Finding themselves trapped in the bodies of elflings was not how the Mount siblings envisioned their summer break. On a completely unrelated note, if you find abandon jewelry in a free box on the roadside, chances are you probably shouldn't touch them.
1. A Ring

**Summary: **Finding themselves trapped in the bodies of elflings was not how the Mount siblings envisioned their summer break. On a completely unrelated note, if you find abandon jewelry in a free box on the roadside, chances are you probably shouldn't touch them. Pairings are undecided. Oc (s) included

* * *

**A/N:** Me randomly getting inspired to make brand new fanfic for a series that has so much lore, characters, and events that I will most likely get things confused and accidentally offend someone with misinformation? Haha why yes, yes it is! That said, I love the world J.R.R Tolkien created as well as the character, but I also haven't read the books in a while and the movies only go so far in depth to the history soooo, apologizes ahead of time for any mistakes/errors made!

Story is also inspired by **SimplySupreme's**_ An Angel's Heaven_ (it's legit the reason why I made this soooo)

* * *

.

.

.

The ring was small and slightly rusted.

But it fit perfectly around his index finger. With faint etchings sprawled around its center, interlocking at either end, while the Auburn tinted sheen of the metal glowed under the rays of the sun. All in all, Tarrigon Mount concluded that the ring was a good find.

His grey eyes fell upon his younger sisters form, fiddling around through the free boxes that had been left on the side of the road. Catching the sight of something shining in her hands, Tarrigon stepped towards her for a closer look.

It looked very much like a circlet crown.

Simple and silvery in color and style with pearly clear droplets hanging from its woven sides, it was clear to the both of them it was certainly no costume trinket. His sister, somewhat excited by the find settled the glittering thing upon her head, locking it on her forehead with a smile. A perfect fit for her. Which when they would come to look on it, would find that they should not have brushed it off as a mere coincidence.

Once the pair had deemed the rest of the free stuff were useless, the two began their way back to their father's house, journeying through the forests that ran along and encompassed the town.

It was not uncommon for teens or any other residents of the town to roam through the forest, weaving between the trees especially during the warm summer days. The trees provided a fair amount of shade and were also usually the popular getaway place for couples, broken hearts, and drunken wandering. Although there were a few rules that regarded the place, like where you should go or the places that were unstable

Of course, the Mounts were not too keen on the rules and known knowledge of the town as they were not originally from there have come to stay with their father for the summer. It was the first time they had seen the man in half a decade, the last being for the youngest Alanna's eleventh birthday and before then another half a decade prior.

And for their promise to their late mother who had unfortunately passed two years earlier, they had agreed to reconnect with their father much to their grandparents, who they lived with, disapproval. After several backs and forths, Tarragon and Alya Mount found themselves at their fathers small two bedroom house in an isolated town. They would be staying with him for the entire summer, all the way up to the last weekend before the start of the new school year.

At first, both of them had thought it would be easy, that they would be able to reconnect with their father however they had soon found themselves beyond boredom. As most towns that were small there wasn't anything to do, a small diner on the busy corner, a very, very retro arcade (circa 1970s at least) and a small pool (which was more like a lukewarm bathtub, ultimately leaving the siblings bored to death.

When their dad wasn't home, having to work full shifts 6 days a week, Tarrigon and Alanna had found themselves watching DVD reruns and replaying Mario 64 on repeat for the first few weeks. After of which, when they had exhausted their movie and tv show supply they went down to the shotty and old looking movie rental store every morning for new shows and snacks. Although there were many movies, most were old classics or were merely scratched discs and thus grew tiring sifting through the bins to find an even workable disc.

Which was how they resulted in wandering around and exploring the forest and hidden pathways crossing through town. That was also how they came upon the trinkets, in a pile of free hoxes left not so conspicuously on the side of the toad just asking for some curious teens to pick through.

In any other circumstance, Tarrigon would've never picked ou the ring, although he did reckon Alanna would've either way in terms of the headpiece, after watch having rewatched the entire _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy as well as the Hobbit trilogy on repeat for the last two weeks, along with half a dozen seasons of _Supernatural_ and _Star Trek: The Enterprise_, he blamed the intrigue and influence on the movies.

Making their way through the ancient trees, messing around, throwing piles of leaves and dirt (Tarrigon) and playfully knocking one another into the old oaks (Alanna), Mount's adventure quickly halted by the sound of thunder rumbling overhead. And within a minute a realizing what was happening, the siblings quickly found themselves trapped in a violent downpour. With leaves and branches falling down on them like arrows while their vision soon clouded by their own hair and the rain.

It didn't take long for them to find themselves completely and utterly lost, stumbling aimlessly through the woods. Unfortunately for the pair, it wasn't the end of their misfortune as Tarrigon's foot lost its balance, plummeting into the generally calm and steady waters, although at that moment having been replaced by nasty and monstrous rapids.

After the sounds of her brothers cry perpetrated the air, Alanna was fast to jump towards him in unadulterated worry and concern, grabbing as tightly as she could his wrist.

"Hang on Tarrigon!" she called down to him as she tried pulling him back up but to no avail as the ground begun to sink and slip out from beneath her, the mud giving out as she too, came crashing into her brother and joining in on the hazardous waters.

Amidst the chaos, neither of the siblings noticed the stranger and vibrant glow emitting from their newfound trinkets. And as like lightning the pair had flashed out of the roaring waters disappearing from not just it but the forest as a whole, the birds being the only witnesses to the ordeal and as the storm that had so quickly statted calmed just as fast returning both the waters and the trees to the cheerful sunny day it had been only minutes prior.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

Tarrigon - totally didn't mean for it to be like the spice whoops!

Alanna- the name means 'precious child' and in Gaelic, it means 'beauty/serenity'


	2. Something Odd

**Summary: **Finding themselves trapped in the bodies of elflings was not how the Mount siblings envisioned their summer break. On a completely unrelated note, if you find abandon jewelry in a free box on the roadside, chances are you probably shouldn't touch them. Pairings are undecided. Oc (s) included

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of the LOTR/Hobbit/Tolkien property.

* * *

Finding herself face first in dirt wasn't the ideal way of waking up at least for Alanna Mount. With the images of the events running vividly through her mind, she abruptly pushed herself off the ground, eyes darting around for her brother. Among the weeds and mud, her eyes caught glimpse of a tuft of honey-colored hair by the river bank as she dashed towards it. Stumbling over her sopping clothes that somehow seemed to triple in size, her relief at seeing her brother faltered when she knelt beside him.

Shock ran through her, seeing a face she had never thought to see again. Laying unconscious beneath the looming trees laid her brother, or at least a four or five-year-old version if hi. His generally vibrant olive tone skin was paler and lost it's flush, bloodless and cold to the touch. His honey tone hair was slightly lighter and now grown past his ears, of which she pushed out of his unmoving face to be even more confused and startled. His ears, no longer rounded ends but narrowed with pointed tops.

Alanna could only stare, tracing his ear, almost scared to them as she too reached for her own as if trying to reassure herself. Believing that she could not find anything odd, instead, however, she yanked her hand back as she whipped towards the serene waters beside on her other end. Staring down into the pool, her reflection bounced back at her but not in the way she ever expected.

Her once grey eyes now locked stares with more silvery colored ones, her shoulder-length chestnut hair was now darker and cascaded down her lower back encircling a clear and almost too perfect face. It was almost airbrushed looking, just as Tarrigon's face was, devoid of any scars, freckles, or acne marks that both would proudly display. It was as if she was a completely different person, like one of those American Girl dolls, yet she knew it was real, somehow this was her appearance, for better or for worse.

Alanna could not question how it happened, or why such a thing could have resulted in her and Tarrigon's current predicament, but she didn't have much to time to think as the sounds of something approached her.

First, the trees rustled, then the birds stilled, cawing out ever slightly before taking flight. The sounds of groans and loud steps drew closer as Alanna could only think of her and her brother's safety. As the sounds grew near, she knew there was little that she could do, especially given her size and lack of a weapon, and with her brother lost to the world no matter how many times she shook him to wake up, she braced for the worst when the first came to a complete standstill.

Eyes looking around furiously, Alanna knew something was wrong when it seemed that even the waters drew silent. She couldn't help the unceremonial gulp and the sinking of her gut as the source of the noise broke through the treeline.

The creatures, the things, that appeared from the shadows were large in size. Their sin dark and rotting like in appearance, greyish blobs, and brown sunken spots, eyes lopsided and dead like. Deformities seemed to cover them, ears outstretched and twisted, their clothing appearing as mishaps of fabric, fur, and possibly skin while the teeth were sharp yellowing knives that snarled down upon Alanna.

Before her very eyes were the creatures of fiction.

**_Orcs_**.

Noises erupted for the mouth of the creature, but she couldn't understand what it was saying as more guttural sounds came from the others with it. There were five in total, all large in size, and their dark-filled eyes all staring down upon her and Tarrigon as if imagining how they would one possessed their own weapon, some with longbows the size of men and a few with spear-like staffs or swords, and all looking ready to strike her.

It was in that moment, when one of the orcs, blade over his head ready to strike as she gripped her brother protected under herself that Alanna knew that there was nothing she could do. There was no way to outrun them, not in her current water dripping clothes nor with her small size. A passing thought of throwing her and her brother into the water came to mind but she knew that her arms would not have allowed her to pull him with enough speed or force in time for that, and with him still unmoving all Alanna could do was sheidl him as best as she could, awaiting the blade to fall.

But, the blade, the sharp pain of it all never came to pass. Instead, the odd noises that erupted from the orcs grew almost panicked and louder as she creaked open an eye to see that one by one, they began to fall before her. Arrows had flown down upon them from behind her, across the shore from where she laid as the sounds of something melodious and sweet filled her ears.

From her sides and behind she could hear and feel the pounding of horse feet and the shoutings of men, their words flowing like the wind and held a vague familiarity with Alanna yet it sounded as if a language from a fantasy. The sounds grew louder as the horses surrounded her as the last orc fell dead in front of her.

"_Av-'osto"_

Came a voice beside her as she felt the cloak the being was wearing brush softly against her own as they knelt down beside her. Alanna, to her credit, did not flinch by at the hand extended to her, instead, she cautiously looked up to meet the face of one of the most beautiful beings she had over encountered. The men were tall and lean, hair long and bright as shining gold and eyes full and deep like pools of water, endless and filled to the brim with wisdom. Beyond any standards this man, no this angel was the most beautiful thing Alanna had ever laid eyes on.

"_Pedil edhellen?"_

Alanna could only continue to stare at her brain tried it's hardest to process just what the beautiful being was saying. It was then when her it felt as though something clicked in her brain, like the flip of a switch as her mouth opened as if on command. She hadn't even noticed the offset glow that wavered in the circlets gems that she wore while it happened and if the beautiful creature had he said nothing.

"_Boe de nestad"_

She stated gesturing towards her brother who remained lost to the world, still asleep through it all. The elf gave her a surprised look before nodding calling out to the others around them who were still mounted upon their horses, although it seemed that a few had gone off no doubt in search if other orcs still lurked around. At this point, Alanna was far beyond the point of knowing what was and wasn't anymore, how she could've known or translated such a beautiful language, she knew not the only thing she did know was that her brother needed help and these beings, _elves_, were the only ones near that could aid.

The elf approached Tarrigon's form as Alanna carefully eased her brother into his arms as he began to look him over. A small gasp escaped the beings lips as he spoke what seemed as if an unconscious statement, "_Manen?"_ This only brought the attention of the other elves as one called down to the elf asking if there was something wrong, a question that while taking a while to translate was certainly one she wished to know as well.

"_Cenya -_his ears _-hína"_

_Look, his ears, a child. _A round of shocked gasps circled around the elves as the atmosphere seemed to change as many of them unmounted as if vying for a better look at her brother. Just by looking at their expressions she knew there had to have been something special about Tarrigon why else would their reactions be so strong? Unnerved by the eyes that fell upon him, Alanna glared at them hissing out once again in the language that had been so foreign to her mere minutes before but had now translated perfectly for her, "Is something wrong?"

She didn't care if they were elfs, or angels, or merely figments of her imagination, the way they stared at him eyes boring at his form like he were a rare jewel in the presence of thieves. "Will you help him or does staring at him heal him?" Alanna questioned sending a not too pleased to look at them as they all seemed to snap back to the present.

The golden-haired angel before her was the first to say anything as he dipped his head in apology, "You are right, as dwelling here any longer will not help your friend," he stated before calling orders to the others who began to mount as one of rode off on his own at an intense speed, "I have sent a rider to alert our lord to prepare a healer ahead of time," the elf told her as he noticed her curious stares at the rider who had disappeared behind the trees.

Clutching her brother closer to her chest as one of the elves, with dark hair and beady green eyes approached to seemingly grab Tarrigon from her arms much to her anger, "I go where he goes."

The elf, clearly annoyed took another step closer, "The elfling is of none of your concern, an elfling is our matter not that of men and clearly not that of a child of them. Run home to your family and leave this matter to us."

Was Alanna offended by his words? Perhaps a little, was he being rude? Quite so, but those did not bother her as much as his apparent assumption of her relationship to her brother. She and Tarrigon had been through so much together, they were family both by blood and by the words, they had gone through so much together and there was no way she would allow an elf, no matter how fair or pretty they seemed to separate her from him.

They were siblings through and through, even though their colorings were a bit different, what with their hair and skin, their facial structures were synonymous and so were their eyes (although they had yet to his Tarrigons to be fair), a part of her questioned the being's eyesight as she responded both smugly and mockingly, "I fear you must get your eyes checked especially if you cannot recognize one of your own."

And with that Alanna pulled back the strands of hair that covered her ears, the pointed numbs that were still too bizarre for her to understand, were displayed for the world to see. Needless to say, the elf met her words and ears with silence, in fact, the entire forest met her with dead quietness.

From their reactions, it seemed that all were blind as they shared the dark-haired elf's shocked appearance. Even if it did not click that she was an elf at first glance, she still looked like Tarrigon but alas, it seemed it didn't click in.

"By the Valar," came a voice beside Alanna, after several moments passed by "two elflings, how is that possible?"

Murmurs carried through the woods as her original goal to get their possessive eyes off her brother had ended up backfiring as their attentions were all upon her. Seven pairs of elven eyes now watched her, looking at her like she was the best cut of meat in the market, a prized gem to be bought and displayed, and she could feel it all the pointed stares and the dozens of questioned that piled into the air space as Alanna's confident demeanor faltered from it all.

"Where are your parents, _gilith_?"

She turned to face the gold-haired angel who had pulled his horse towards her, standing only an arm's length away, eyes twisted in concern. If she spoke truthfully then she would tell him that her family was not anywhere close to here, that they were in a different world or time or universe altogether and she and her brother were just normal human beings that fell into a river.

But she knew how crazy it sounded, and without Tarrigon awake, Alanna bit back her tongue looking down remorsefully, "My mother is dead and we don't have family anywhere here."

The group of elves murmured to themselves as she picked up pieces here and there. 'Could they be Sindar elves?' 'Possibly one of the traveling parties knows of them' 'Mirkwood elves do not hold that coloring, perhaps Lothlorien?' As more and more questions and assumed answers were tossed around, Alanna felt the pain in her head grow as she raised her hand to grab her temple, trying to massage the pain away

L_othlorien? Mirkwood_? She questioned, recalling the names from something she had just seen recently, a movie or was it a book? As her head spun around and around she jammed her eyes closed in confusion and pain. Something wet trickled down her fingers as she fingered what appeared to be a growing bump on her heads side.

The golden angel's voice broke through the pain, "Are you alright?" it asked as her vision swam and blurred before the light around her faded into darkness.

* * *

**Notes/Translations:**

Av-'osto -Don't be afraid

"Pedil edhellen?" - Do you speak Elvish?

"Boe de nestad" - he/she needs healing

"Manen" - How

"Cenya" - Look/observe

"Hína" - child

"Gilith" -Starlight

* * *

**A/N:** I used like four different sites to do the translations so like I hope they're correct but if they're not oops! I realize some of these may be in Quenya but at this point, I'm not going to stress it soooo. This was originally longer (like 3k more words? but I wanted to get this out)

**Edit: Hi Im idiot and uploaded the wrong chapter cause Im a loser hi. Thank you aj13walker for letting me know ahhhh soo sorry!**


	3. Imladris

**Summary**: Finding themselves trapped in the bodies of elflings was not how the Mount siblings envisioned their summer break. On a completely unrelated note, if you find abandon jewelry in a free box on the roadside, chances are you probably shouldn't touch them.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Simillarion, the Hobbit or any of J.R.R. Tolkiens works. Obviously, the only thing I credit is my original characters.

* * *

When Alanna awoke she felt her body in motion and something strong wrapped around her frame. From whatever it was that had so seemingly covered her, had noticed her movement as the bouncing of the motion beneath her halted and the sound of a horse rang through her ears.

Cracking open her eyes to blinding sunlight and hills of green it took a few moments for her to register what had happened earlier as well as the matter of herself strapped onto a horse. On the other side of her, the elves from before sat mounted on their horses awaiting something.

She peered her head upwards as the angel elf from before smiled down upon her, the sun illuminating his hair even more than before, giving him an almost faux halo in the process. With the closeness of his face, she could see just how flawless and beautiful he truly was.

Long lashes and beautiful deep eyes met her own as his long locks faintly tickled her cheeks as she couldn't help her face flushing from it all. Adverting her eyes quickly only to be met with the watching gazes of the other elvish beings from previous as she instinctively curled up closer to the elf's chest.

A deep and smooth chuckle vibrated through the elf as she could feel the smile on his face, "You gave us quite the scare, _gilith_. Though I do suggest you try not to move much as we are now on horseback and you seem to have a head wound," he told her as she made a small indignation of understanding with her head softly, "You don't have to speak if it fits you, I can speak enough for the both of us-" a cough came from beside the pair, "- We are almost to Imladris where Lord Elrond will be more than willing to aid both you and your brother."

Alanna's eyes widened as she recalled that name, knowing it from fiction or at least she had thought was fiction, "Imladris?" she asked not knowing if she wanted it to actually be real or she had merely misheard.

"Look with your eyes, gilith," was all he said as she turned towards his gaze. Before she was an absolutely stunning sight. Tall lush trees towered around them as the mountains seemed to grow from the grounds as a magnificent city stood before her. The sun, peering between the mountains shone down upon it all, lighting it up in bright rays and hazy warmth. It was as if she had stepped inside an RPG game, although it seemed she truly was in one.

As the group made their way down from the grassy hills that overlooked Imladris, Alanna was left in a state of wonder and contemplation. This place before her was real. Imladris, a world created and thought by J.R.R Tolkien was real and right before her very eyes. Even being there, traveling through the streets of it was so surreal.

Imladris. Rivendell. Middle-Earth. _Lord of the Rings_. She was in the Lord of the Rings, and she didn't know if she should cry or scream, perhaps both. Alanna couldn't fathom how or why all he had recalled was falling into the water and then waking up on the shore.

Was she in a coma? Had she died and gone to heaven? Did fate or some god get bored and decided to plop her and her brother inside a world of fiction? Or was perhaps her world the fiction and this one the real? She didn't much nor did she have much time to dwell on the matter as they approached the stables that were connected to the House of Elrond.

Another worrying thought passed through amidst the beauty she was taking it. What would happen to her and her brother? They had nowhere to go and she had no idea what age she had landed in. She couldn't just ask if Thorin had become king under the mountain, or if the ring had been dropped into Mordor, for all they knew, they could've been hundreds of years after the Fellowship occurring or even a thousand years before then. This could've been anywhere in the Third Age or even the Fourth!

And what would happen if her brother awakens and reveals everything to them, what then? Would they throw them out as shams? They weren't elves, they may look like it but they were normal human beings. Would they believe them? Or would they think their crazy? But if they lied, and continued to pretend it would cause even more issues, later on, she just knew it.

The gold-haired elf broke through her thoughts, "Come gilith, Calanon has already notified Lord Elrond of our arrival and should be expecting us. We shall escort you to the healing chambers." He told her, lifting her off his horse gracefully before nodding at one of the other elves who went towards what Alanna presumed were the stables.

There was no one else around except for the elves who had found her which she had found strange, to say the least. From what she believed, hadn't there been more elves in Imladris? Those who followed and believed in Elrond and his house? If so, where could they be?

Everything around them was beautiful and serene with the open and warm halls, the glorious lighting and elegant attitude, yet she saw no one else. She even recalled when they had ridden in, they had seen no one else except the border guards who had given her unnerving stares of hunger and shock that marred their lovely exterior. Alanna had burrowed furthered into her angelic savior, who had been nothing but charming and gentle with her, opening smiling and trying to amuse her with stories and knowledge of everything around them (although the majority had gone through one ear and out the other).

Leading her down another winding hall, they came across the elf who had disappeared from earlier, or at least Alanna was sure was him, "I trust you made it back safely and gave word to Lord Elrond, Calanon?"

The auburn-haired elf nodded, "Of course Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond and his council are aware of our added guests."

Alanna could only stare gobsmacked by the news. The golden elf before her, the one who she thought was an angel, was not some background or no named character but rather Glorfindel the warrior and fighter. An elf unlike any other, a defender, and savior in a sense protecting Idril and Tuor and slaying a balrog. The Lord of the Golden Flower who died in Gondolin only to be brought back by the Valar to aid the Ishtari. Yes, she knew who this elf was which was the exact reason as to why she could barely fathom it at all.

All thoughts and recollection from just mere hours ago came flying back to her. She had not only ridden horseback with the elf but had clutched onto him like a child (even though her physical was that of one). Burying her face in her hand she blushed furiously, silently praying for none of the others, or worse Glorfindel himself noticed her reaction.

A part of her reasoned that it would probably not be uncommon for her to know who he was, as even in the works of Tolkien, he was one of the most revered elves of all. Blessed by the Valar one may say. In spite of that, Alanna knew how suspicious it would be as well, given how while Glorfindel of Gondolin was also Glorfindel of Imladris, it was not common knowledge. And considering the fact she had told the traveling her and her brothers lack of family along with herself still unclear if lying or being truthful would be the best course of action, Alanna fell into a pit of worry.

Thankfully no one made a comment nor glanced in her direction as the two before she continued their debrief of sorts. "Although I apologize in advance my lord," Calanon said bowing his head in guilt, "I believe that when I arrived alone, I had sent the Council and the other Lords into a worrisome state. I'm afraid our original plan to keep the news of our newfound guests quiet ended up in failure, I beg your forgiveness."

Instead of an angry exterior or harsh remark Glorfindel laughed, his voice filled with amusement, "Do not fret my friend, I had a feeling word would have gotten out by the time we had arrived, though I was a bit hopeful when I saw no crowds trying to flock to us when we rode in."

The elf responded back, "It is because Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian had ordered everyone to remain in the feasting halls with the help of Lady Galadriel. Although a few of the current guests were not so pleased and several of the other traveling parties are already aware of the elflings."

Before anyone could say much more, noises begun to be carried through the halls as the sounds of footsteps and voices swirled around and came closer to her. As they approached, she instinctively curled in on herself, taking steps back only to be stopped by the gentle hand of her golden angel.

"It will be alright, gilith. You are safe, it is merely Lord Elrond-" bickering and shouts could be heard from the other side of the door, "-and a few of the other lords." A cough and mumble came from behind the two, 'Mirkwood elves' before the elf was silenced by a harsh glare.

Continuing once more to reassure her, he brushed the side of her cheek with the faintest of feathery touches as she found herself leaning towards it, "No harm shall come to you or your brother, I promise you gilith on my sword everything will be fine."

Alanna barely had enough time to react, let alone compose herself or respond as the doors opened.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** I swear the chapter after next will be longer! And more stuff will actually happen, I swear to the Valah! Things will be explained more in the next chapter as well as the one after that.

Also, it has been a hot like ten years since I've read LOTR/any Tolkien stuff, so that's why there (100%) is some errors/misinformation. I did label Glorfindel as a Lord/that title because he's a high elf, he's old as hell, he's a firstborn that's probably one of the most skilled elves ever, and like it makes sense (I could literally be spitting out nonsense and he's actually referred to as a Lord in the books, idk anymore lolol)

And in regards to where this takes place. This is Third Age, although I haven't pinpointed a specific time. My general idea is between 1000 TA and 2500 TA (aka after the Ishtari has returned and before the departure of Celebrian).

Anyhow, that's all for now, until next time, probably in like a few weeks (if I'm being honest)


	4. A Normal Day

**Summary**: Finding themselves trapped in the bodies of elflings was not how the Mount siblings envisioned their summer break. On a completely unrelated note, if you find abandon jewelry in a free box on the roadside, chances are you probably shouldn't touch them.

Pairings undecided. Oc (s) included

* * *

**A/N:** Sup, been a hot sec whoops! I swear I haven't been ignoring this fic but damn I just have so many fics/projects, from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure stuff to Game of Thrones, Harry Potter, and more.

I will say I have done a bit of research regarding elvish culture etc but dear lord there is so much information and quite a bit of conflicting stuff that idk anymore what's canon and what's not so I may take a few liberties I'm so sorry.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any work by J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Everything started out a peaceful day. Or at least peaceful considering Lord Elrond had opted to host the feast of Oromë.

The lord held no qualms against holding such an event, a week-long affair filled to the brim with festive delights, contests of champions, and a long nights of political joys. So he supposed there were a few things that would make the upcoming days more enjoyable for himself but seeing his family excited that the feast was here in Imladris allowed the lord to be a bit more relaxed.

It could be worse he reasoned, he wasn't one of the many lords or families who had to travel long days through the woods and uncertain terrain. Although, he was the one providing the food and drink, something he knew would cause a bit of head pain once he saw the amount spent.

Everything seemed to be ready for the other elven lords once the day the first arrived. Of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had been to the house of Elrond many times before and thus they were given some leeway in regards to mistakes that could occur.

Thank the Valar nothing did.

Over the course of the couple days following the arrival of the Lórien elves many others from all over came to join in the festivities. Admittedly there were several stumbles along the way, especially when his old friends of Mirkwood, Lord Thranduil and his young son, Legolas arrived. A mishap between his own sons, Elladan and Elrohir, honey, an unknowing archer, and a stack of hay. Fortunately, the matter was resolved in a civil fashion, although that definition differed depending on the teller.

But besides that, nothing else had gone terribly wrong, a fact that had worried him and simply made is lovely wife, Celebrian to laugh at his fears. And so the day proceeded as always, morning meals in the dining hall before he along with the other lords and their advisors excused themselves to discuss bouts of politics and other issues before, usually, Elrond himself, would decide to end the meeting in favor of watching the other events taking place.

It was on this very day that just that occurred. It was midday when he had promptly ended the council meeting, opting to go to the current elvish event, the spear toss. Practically crawling out of the room and to the outside tournament, Elrond finally took a relaxing breath.

Everything seemed to be going just fine. His children were off sparing with the other lords while his daughter Arwen was surrounded by several Lothlorien elleth. His own wife was in jovial conversation with her father. Surprisingly enough everyone, from Lorien, Gondolin, and even Mirkwood were getting along. Nothing could go wrong.

And then one of his riders returned, quick on his horse and flying off it in a rushed and almost worried state, it drove many there into a state of concern and alarm. Elrond made a reach for his sword, just as Lord Galadhon, Cirdan, Thranduil, and many others did too.

The fear of threat coursed through them, wondering what could bring the elf to such a state. Were there orcs? Had something happened on the patrol? Where was Glorfindel? Did-

Elrond hadn't needed to ask as Calanon opened his mouth to speak, partly out of breath and strained from the ride. It was when he finally got the words out which rang through the courtyard and made it fall silent.

"Elflings my lords," the rider told them, clear as day yet the words left them all confused as if mishearing them.

"Calanon," Lord Elrond called down to his rider voice brimming with confusion, "If you would, please repeat what you just spoke." And so the brunette did, repeating his words once more, and then again to clarify for the Mirkwood lords.

And that was when the chaos ensued.

Talking and shouts filled the air as elves spoke over one another, many coming to swarm Calanon who had stumbled back from the barrage. It was only when Celebrian's voice rang out over everyone else did the noise stop, dropping into silence as she approached, "You must be tired from your ride, come we will get you a drink as you tell us what happened."

He followed her as Elrond, along with the Elladan and Elrohir did too, leaving the courtyard as it once again broke out in loud voices. As they made their way to his private study, he knew that the peacefulness that had encompassed much of the atmosphere for the feast of Orome had very much come to an end.

* * *

Talk of the elflings was everywhere.

From the halls to the corridors, in the courtyards to the town, private rooms and open area, it was all anyone seemed to want to talk about. Many questioned were thrown into the air, everything from if Calanon was to be trusted or if he had lost his wits, to where the parents of the elflings were, where they came from, or if they were a gift from the Valar.

It was later in the day, several hours after the interruption of news that another arrived.

The Glorifindel's patrol had arrived and with them, two guests the size of small children although their ears were obscured from view. Before the words even finished leaving the mouth of the carrier, his children had already risen already heading down to meet them at the entrance as Elrond followed.

However, like most elvish news, it spreads so quickly that by the time they had made it to the bottom floor, all of Imladris knew as well. As they trekked down the halls, the numbers behind them grew, lords and ladies left to the right approached, coming to see with their own eyes of the two truly were elflings.

As the doors opened once he and his family, although a few others slipped through such as Erestor, they were quickly shut barring the rest entrance. In quick succession, Elrond stopped a few feet away from the gold haired elf who had a small child beside him, tucked against his legs.

That was when he saw.

By the Valar, was the resounding thought that was passed between all those gathered in the halls. All eyes were trained on the young elfling that seemed to defy all reason. Stood in nothing but what appeared to be an oversized shirt of some sort of material and barefooted. The girl's hair was damp, clinging to her skin like a web as it was pulled just enough to reveal the pointed ends of her ears.

The child truly was an elfling.

Lord Elrond hadn't meant to question the words of his trusted rider but he had been skeptical, much like his peers. Yet to see the proof before his eyes he knew the truth, Calanon had been correct, that there were elflings. Judging from the slightly smug and gladden look that danced on Glorfindel's face, he knew that they all now to chew on their thoughts.

A soft sound carried through the air, ringing in his ears like a whistle as he's eyes flickered to the wide eyes of the elfling, "My brother," she spoke aloud drawing the attention of the room, stepping slightly away from the golden flower warrior who seemed appeared both amused and worried when she untucked herself from his embrace, "Can you help him?"

He felt the smile spread on his face, it had been many years since he had spoken to an elfling and he had certainly missed it, besides himself, he noticed his wife's fae spark with joy. Leaning down to the girl's level, he nodded, "I will do my best."

She tilted her head upwards looking into his eyes as she did so, "Then I leave him in your hands." Although as she spoke her gaze wandered over to the lords and elleth behind himself, eyes befalling on his wife to his children before they landed on his wife's mother.

"I trust you as well so please do whatever you can."

The lady of light stepped away from the crowd, Celeborn following behind as Elrond removed himself from the floor as he, along with his family to the medic rooms. Several other lords made an attempt to approach as well but with one look from Galadriel sent them the other way, some more irritated than others.

Once arriving at the medicine rooms, the other elfling was set on the far bed as they made they began to look over him. Elrond barely registered the shift in his ring when he waved his hand over the boy.

As he and Lady Galadriel saw to the elflings brother, the girl's eyes remained on them both, watching everything they did with both interest and concern. It was as if she knew what they were doing yet were aware enough to understand too.

Brushing his fingers against the boy's forehead he could hear the faint voice of Celebrian asking the sister if she wished to eat something. The whistle of a voice replied with a rather blunt, for an elfling especially, no, "I will wait for my brother to awake," there was a pause before a soft growl was heard.

"Are you quite sure?" Came Elladan's voice while his twin continued, "It sounds like you may be hungry, _glawar_."

Another moment passed before he heard the shifting of bodies and shoes, "If he awakes-"

"We are very fast are we not brother?" Elrohir laughed, "You will be back in no time, come now glawar, I'll pick you up-"

"Elrohir."

"Elladan."

"Come sister, mother, the little elfling is hungry, it would be rude of us to not provide for such a charming thing. You even offered yourself."

"Mother may have however I do not think she meant for you to let the elfling ride you back like a horse although," Elrond's daughter's voice paused, he could feel the smile emanating from her, "That is quite a good use for you."

Laughs were shared amongst them before Elrond made his own comment, "I believe now would be a good time to get food for her as it will be a bit longer till her brother awakens." The underlying meaning was understood as the soft sounds of shuffling took place once more.

They left soon after that, the door softly closing as they did so, he could only imagine the troubles the four were about to experience, given this children were no doubt guiding the elfling to the dining halls which were currently filled with all the impatient elves begging to catch a glimpse at the pair of unexpected guests.

Celebrian and Celeborn must've felt his concerns as they excused themselves to ensure nothing happened on them, both on the way there and back. The echoing of footsteps ricocheted off the walls as they faded off, leaving only Elrond and Lady Galadriel to see to the elfling boy.

He was about to remark something to the older elleth when a noise brought his eyes snapping open and eyes finding the no longer still face of the child.

As just then, the sleeping elflings eyes opened, revealing a set of hazy grey eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**:

Oromë- One of the Vala and Ainu. He is the Huntsman of the Valar and the Lord of the Forests. There aren't actually much on Elvish festivals or cultures (I even re-read some of my fav fics to see what they had/researched) so in the end, I made up my own. Sorry for inaccuracies.

Vána - Oromë's wife and one of the seven Valier. She's known as the Queen of Flowers and preserving youth/beauty/life in all things (*Cough Valar intervention as to why Tarrigon and Alanna are elves/children?)

_Glawar- _blossom, golden flower in Sindarin.

The underlying meaning was basically for them to get out since they were being distracted.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is already outlined (it's been done for like...3 months..) still gotta write it though, I think it's gonna either be really long 5-9k words or short 2-3k haven't decided yet.

Don't worry they will address the issue of their parentage/where they are in the next chapter as well.

Also in regards to how old Arwen/Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas is ehhh, I'm saying they appear as an adult (and of course Aragon is not yet born).

Oh and why Alanna sounds mature/way too articulate for a teen is because due to her speaking in a mix of Quenya/Sindarin what she means to say comes out more regal/delicate as the Elvish languages do not have many harsh/slang words, therefore whats she saying is exactly what she means in her head.


End file.
